Lucy Pevensie
Lucy Pevensie was the youngest of the four Pevensie children and a queen of Narnia, though a native of Earth. Biography First Visit to Narnia '' film]] While the Pevensies played hide and seek inside Professor Kirke's House, because it was raining outside, Lucy accidentally discovered this wardrobe she could hide in. By hiding there she discovered a secret passage to another world, Narnia. In Narnia she first met Mr. Tumnus the Faun near Lantern Waste, where he invited her home to his place for a cop of tea. She learn from the Mr. Tumnus that Narnia has been put under a Hundred-Year Winter-spell by the Jadis the White Which. At Mr. Tumnus place, he made her sleep so he could have time to turn over Lucy to the White Which, but he change his mind because Lucy were so nice to him from the start. Obviously sorry and sad for what he almost had done, he help Lucy back to Lantern Waste where she are able to get back home. Lucy's siblings Peter, Susan, and Edmund did not believe the young girl about the World of Narnia at first. Later when she visit Narnia again Edmund go after her without her knowing it. While Lucy visit her friend Mr. Tumnus, Edmund go his own way into the forest. There he is discovered by the White Which. Without revealing her identity, she offer him food and then glory in Narnia if return to her with his siblings. Lucy was given two gifts from Father Christmas: a magical cordial that could heal any injury instantly, and a small dagger. Lucy's Cordial was made of the Fire Flower, and Lucy's Dagger was to be used to defend herself "at great need". At the Capital of Narnia at Cair Paravel, she was crowned as Her Majesty, Queen Lucy the Valiant by Aslan, the Great Lion, to the throne as co-joint ruler of Narnia with her siblings, thus marking the fulfilling of the ancient prophecy and the end of the White Witch's reign. Queen of Narnia Queen Lucy became a young woman, riding to the aid of Archenland. She was described by Prince Corin as being rather like a tomboy, quite unlike her more ladylike sister, Susan. After fifteen years of reign, she and the other Pevensies disappeared while hunting the White Stag. Return to Narnia and the Dawn Treader Lucy traveled to Narnia again (renewed as a young girl from returning to Earth) with her three siblings. Lucy was the only one to see Aslan at first, and she had a terrible time convincing her brothers and sister that he had returned, echoing her trials early during their first voyage to Narnia. Aslan told her frankly to try one more time, and if they would not listen she would have to follow him alone. Lucy commented that Aslan has grown larger and he replies that he appeared larger because she is a little older and her capacity to know him has grown larger. While Susan traveled with Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie to America and Peter studied with Professor Digory Kirke, Lucy, Edmund and their cousin Eustace were drawn into Narnia a final time through a magical painting. She, her brother, her cousin and King Caspian X, journey to the end of Narnia aboard the Dawn Treader. However, at the end Aslan firmly told her she has become, like Susan, too old to experience the wonders of Narnia and will not return again. Aslan's Country Lucy enters Aslan's Country and also meets her old friend Mr. Tumnus the Faun again, and Aslan tells her about a railway accident that occurs in England in which she, her brothers, Eustace, Jill Pole, Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer were killed. The Pevensies apparently live in this new heavenly Narnia forevermore. Trivia *Lucy Pevensie is portrayed by Georgie Hanley in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and as the older Lucy by Rachael Hanley. Category:Characters Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:Prince Caspian Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:Old Narnians